Cloverfield: The Time of Their Lives
by iDannyR
Summary: See what happens when a Group of Teenagers are seperated from their school when Cloverfield hits.
1. Chapter 1: It's going to be a good day

Chapter 1: "It's going to be a good day"

10:15 AM on May 22, 2009

It's 10:15 AM, and its going to be a good day said Alex, as he and his classmates were on a train to Grand Central for the Memorial Day Weekend trip to New York City, As Alex looks around, he notices his friend Jeremy with his hand held video camera, Alex says to Jeremy "What are you doing with my camera?" Jeremy replied "Your sister gave it to me before we left your house." Alex replied "She's always giving away my stuff away." Then Alex noticed that his girlfriend of 2 years Julie wasn't in her seat, He asks his friend Phil who was in the seat across the aisle "Hey Phil, did you see Julie?" and Phil replied "Yeah, she went to the back", Alex said "She could have at least told me." Then their Teacher Ms Combs stood up and said "Students We'll be in Grand Central in a couple of minutes, So get your stuff ready" and then Julie shouts out "HEY ALEX!" and Alex replies "What happened with you, Where did you go ?" Julie replies 'I went to talk with my friends" Alex replied "Your friends don't like me for some reason?" Julie replies back "Their just jealous of us"... Then the Train pulls in to Grand Central Station, ending their trip. Alex says "Well, Here we go..."

--

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, review please :)


	2. Chapter 2: It's going to be a long night

A/N: Another short chapter, the action starts soon :) Rate & Review

--

Chapter 2: "It's going to be a long night"

Plot: Alex & his classmates go to a Restaurant before going to Time Square.

"Class settle down, we'll be at the Restaurant any minute now, so hold on" announced Ms. Combs. "Finally, I was getting hungry" replied Alex. "Hey Alex, do you think are we going to Time Square after this?" asked Julie, "Yeah, we are, Ms Combs said we were going to." then one of Alex's friends Nick replied "Time Square is so great at night, all the lights are so blinding, I can't wait!" Alex replied "Yeah, I know. I remember the first I went there..." and then the Bus finally stops and Ms. Combs announces "We're here, Please leave your stuff here on the bus, and we'll be back later." As Alex enters the Restaurant, he notices his old girlfriend Jenny, who he dated before he meets Julie. Jenny & Alex were still best friends but its been awkward between them since Alex started dating Julie. Alex was getting nervous because he didn't know that Jenny was coming on their trip. Alex's friend Rodney told him "You shouldn't worry about her, are you guys still friends?" Alex replied "Yeah, we are but it's been so awkward between us, I don't even know what to do" Rodney replied "Hang out more, I don't even know any split couples that even are friends, you two are unique" Alex replied "It's kind of hard to do that" then Julie says "C'mon guys lets find a table to sit at" Alex and his friends followed her to a table near a booth playing music. "Here's a perfect spot!" said Julie. Alex says "I'm getting tired, I can't wait to get to the hotel" and Jeremy replies "Me too, my feet are killing me." Alex replies "Why are you still filming this?" Jeremy replied "I need something to put up on Youtube." Alex replies "But it's my camera, Anyway I'm hungry, where's the waiter?" Nick replied "it's an all you can eat buffet type of restaurant, Alex" Alex replied "Oh, Well that explains everything, let's go get some food" As Alex stood up from his seat; Jenny passed him by and said "Hey Alex." Alex's heart was beginning to beat fast; Alex said "It's going to be a long night"


	3. Chapter 3: Should have stayed home

A/N: The action begins!

--

Chapter 3: "Should have stayed home"

Synopsis: The Class finally arrives at the Hotel..

11:45 PM on May 22, 2009

"Ah, We're finally here, I can't wait" said Nick. "As a pre-caution, we will need your cell phones and other communication devices" announced Ms Combs. "Why" asked Jenny's friend Kayla. "So none of you kids can call anyone during the night" replied Ms Combs. "But Ms Combs, I need to have my phone with me at all times" replied Alex. "Why Alex, is it important?" asked Ms Combs. "Yes it is, My Parents worry about me, I need the phone with me at all times" replied Alex. "He's such a little liar Ms Combs, Don't believe him" said Nadine, who has disliked Alex since the 9th grade. "Yeah, he lies a lot" said Jimmy, who always hangs out with Nadine. "Oh you two should Shut up, you're only saying that because you don't like him" replied Jenny. "Jenny, you don't have to defend me" replied Alex. "Cut out the fighting kids, Anyway Alex I believe you, Keep your phone for now, I'll take it from you tomorrow" said Ms Combs. "Thank Ms Combs, Ok, let's go find our room guys." replied Alex. As Alex and his friends went up to 4th floor to find their rooms, Jeremy notices that Alex's cousin Anthony was on the trip with them "Hey Alex, isn't that your cousin Anthony over there?" and Alex replied "Yeah, it is." Jeremy replied "I didn't know he was coming on the trip." Alex said "How are you noticing this now? He was on the same bus as us." Jeremy replied "Oh wow, I never noticed him" and then Rodney yelled out "Hey Guys! I found our room, it's over here." As Alex entered the room, He says "Wow, what a big room, it's even got a view of Lower Manhattan!" Phil then says "I can see the Woolworth building from here, its close from here." And then Alex notices its getting late and asks "What time is it?" and Jeremy replies "It's 12: 42 am." Rodney replied we should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Alex replied "Yeah, he's a got a point, I'm going to wash up and then go to sleep." As Alex walked into the Bathroom, the Hotel began to shake violently. "Holy Shit, what was that?" said Alex. "It was a earthquake" said Jeremy "A earthquake in the middle of NYC, that's never happened before" replied Phil. "Hey everyone, did you guys feel that?" yells Alex across the hall. "Was that another Terrorist attack?" asked Alex's cousin Anthony. "I don't know what that was" replied Alex. "Hey everyone, There's something on the TV, Get in here!" yelled out Nick. "Shut up everyone!" yelled Alex, "But now, just approximately 15 minutes after a possible earthquake in Lower Manhattan, nearby in New York harbor, we're getting word of an oil tanker capsizing in the middle of the harbor near the Statue of Liberty" said a Female News Reporter. "Wow, the Statue of Liberty, that's pretty close" said Jeremy as he was taping the whole event. "You know what we should do, lets go to lounge across the hall to see what's happening" said Alex. "That seems like a good idea" replied Rodney. As they walked down the hall and entered the Lounge and walked toward the window, Jeremy told Alex "I knew I should of have stayed home" then out of nowhere, a huge explosion was heard, felted and seen. Alex yells out "RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4: What Can Possibly go Wrong

Chapter 4: 'What can possibly go wrong ?"

Synopsis: The Class sees something that they have never seen before

1:15 AM on May 23, 2009

If the Earthquake didn't waken anyone up, the explosion sure did, Alex and everyone in the hotel ran outside, the buildings nearby the Hotel were severally damaged and even the Hotel had damage to it. "What's happening?" was the most asked question of the night. "Is everyone ok?" asked Phil, then Alex noticed that Julie wasn't right by him, he yells out "Did anyone see Julie, Where's Julie, She's not here." They could hardly stay in one place, since there were huge crowds of people running toward them, "Alex, Alex, Alex, I'm over here!!" yelled out Julie. "Oh, thank god, I was getting worried" replied Alex. Then a huge ROAR was heard, and then it seem like something was hurled. "Holy shit, what did we just see and hear?" asked Rodney "What makes a sound like that, I couldn't see what was being hurled" said Julie. Then out of nowhere a huge amphibian type of creature walked in front of the crowd of the scared New Yorkers, "Holy Shit, run, just run" yelled out Alex. As fast as the creature appeared, it was gone. The creature went on to walk in to the Woolworth Building causing it to collapse. Alex and the rest ran into the nearby building. Alex, who was out of breathe asked "What was that thing?" Julie replied "I don't know, do you think it's safe to go out?" Alex said 'I think so, let's go out and check it out" as Alex went outside to check out everything "Guy's, its ok!" then Jeremy noticed that Ms Combs was still there, "Ms Combs, are you ok?" Ms Combs replies "Yes, I am and I don't want to talk about it." Then Jeremy asked "What are we going to do now?" Alex replies "We escape." Julies asks "Where?" Phil said 'We should head to the tunnels." Then Alex replied "No. lets escape through the Brooklyn Bridge, that's not far away, what can possibly go wrong?" Ms Combs replied "That's a good idea, Alex." Then Alex and the rest of the classmates walked all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge, and then Jeremy accidentally tripped on another guy's foot, that guy also had a video camera on him. The guy apologized to Jeremy saying "I'm so sorry, kid" Jeremy replied "Sorry, it was my fault." Then that guy's friend yelled out "Hud, hurry up we're behind the rest." Then Alex and his classmates finally had arrived to the Brooklyn Bridge, Jeremy said "Holy shit, what happened to the Statue of Liberty's head?" People were in shock of the sight of the decapitated Statue of Liberty, Alex then notices the people on the lower level running away. "Why are they running?" then a huge tail came out of nowhere to strike the bridge, causing it to collapse. Alex began to run; he noticed that Julie wasn't in his sight. Alex hears her voice "Alex, Alex, help me, I fell down" but it was to late for Alex. Julie was dragged down with the bridge. Alex yelled out "JULIE!! NO!!"


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't be Happening

Chapter 5: "This can't be happening"

Synopsis: After the Brooklyn Bridge.

Time unknown on May 23, 2009

"Faster" yelled out Alex, as he and the rest ran away from the Bridge. "Wait, we're missing some kids" noticed Ms Combs. "Wait! Anthony's missing!" and Kayla said "Alex, he was on the bridge too, I don't think he made it out." Anthony was last seen on Brooklyn Bridge, no one knows if he died. "This can't be happening" said Alex and he thought more of Julie, then he breaks down crying, "Why is this happening, Julie, why Julie" and then Alex picks himself up and then says "I don't think Anthony's dead" and Nadine replies "You're just in denial, Anthony was right by Julie when the bridge collapsed" then Alex replied "Nadine, what do you know about losing a love one?" and Nadine didn't respond. Jenny then asks "Are you ok, Alex?" and Alex replies "I'm Ok, thanks for asking" the Phil asked 'What do we do next?" and Ms. Combs replies "We follow the military out of here." Jeremy, who was filming everything, replied "That seems like a good idea" Alex replied 'I'm up for it, is everyone up for it?" the rest had agreed with him. The group was following the military, when Kayla asked "Do you hear that?" It was the monster coming toward them; the group the military had assembled ran in different directions including Ms Combs and even more classmates. The group which now consisted of Alex, Phil, Nick, Kayla, Rodney, Jeremy, Jenny, Nadine and Jimmy ran into a local souvenir shop to hide from the monster. Alex suggested "We should go in hide in the subway now" and Rodney replied "the subway, really?" and Alex replied "It's better being on top with that thing" and Nadine replied "You'll get us all killed, like your idea to cross the Brooklyn Bridge." Alex replied "You know what Nadine, you try staying up top with that thing" and then Nick replies "Leave Alex alone, he's only trying to think of the best for us, I don't see you doing anything." Then the old shop keeper came out of the back room with a shotgun pointing at Nick. Alex yells out "Watch Out, Nick!" but it was too late the old shop keeper shot Nick dead and yelled out "Get out of my store!" and they ran as fast as they could. The old Store keeper had thought the group was there to steal something from but he was wrong, it only goes on to show what people would do in times of disaster.


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

Chapter 6: "Untitled"

Synopsis: The group walks the tunnels

Time Unknown on May 23, 2009

Alex and the rest ran as they could from the store. Alex was shocked that human being could even do that do another human being. The group became quiet, walking even more into the city. "Where are we?" asked Kayla. "To be honest, nothing looks familiar" replied Jeremy. "I think we're somewhere in Midtown" replied Rodney. "So guys, what do we do next?" asked Phil. "I guess we escape" replied Alex, who hasn't said anything since Nick was shot. Then the ground began to shake, it was the monster gaining up on them, the military was following the monster. The group ran into a subway station which caused them to lose their breath. The military kept bombing the creature, which caused the entrance of the station to collapse. "Fuck, now we're stuck in here now" replied Jeremy. "I wonder where these tracks go to?" asked Jenny. "I don't honestly know" replied Alex. "I guess we have to figure that out our self" said Phil. "I don't like those tunnels, I have a bad feeling" replied Nadine. "We just can't stay here, we'll die" replied Jimmy. "Ok, it looks like we're walking in the tunnels" said Alex. "But what if something happens?" asked Nadine. "Nothing's going to happen, don't worry" replied Alex. The group began a long walk in the tunnels. Phil asked Alex "What's up with you and Nadine?" Then Alex replied 'We used to be really good friends in Middle School but at our graduation, she asked me if I wanted date her and I replied I wasn't really ready and she was heartbroken, and got even madder when I began to date Jenny & Julie, she hates me now and I deserved it, I broke her heart" and Phil replied "Wow, I never knew that" and Alex replied "Well yeah, I don't really like to talk about it." The group continues its way down the tunnels. "Jenny, I don't have a good feeling" said Kayla to Jenny. "So do I" replied Jenny. "Wow, I never knew you liked Alex like that, Nadine?" whispered Jimmy to Nadine. "I don't wanna talk about it." replied Nadine. "Dude did you hear that?" asked Rodney to Jeremy, who was filming everything. "The noise seems so far away" replied Jeremy. The silence between everyone was broken when squeaking was heard. "Ok guys, walk faster" yelled out Alex. Then when Jeremy turned his head around, he notices smaller creatures were gaining up on the group. "Run!" yelled out Jeremy, a group of small, parasite like creatures began to attack the group. One of the parasites jumped on Alex first and then Kayla and Rodney. "Get this thing off me" yelled Rodney, Kayla and Alex. Even more jumped on Jeremy, leaving Nadine, Jimmy and Jenny to fend them selves off. Jimmy took an iron pipe and started beating off parasites. Jenny kicked one of the parasites off Kayla and Jeremy. Then Nadine kicked one off of Alex, but to her surprise, a parasite had jumped on her back and bites her. Alex kicked the parasite off and took Nadine's hand and dragging her and the rest to a room away from the parasites.


End file.
